


Never had a friend like you before

by Tinverina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Cuties, Drunk Finn, M/M, Poe is so cute, Star Wars - Freeform, Stormpilot, first time drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinverina/pseuds/Tinverina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe decides to take Finn out for the evening. Turns out the former stormtrooper never had alcohol before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never had a friend like you before

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my second Poe/Finn ff in three days... You might guess who loved the new Star Wars ^^ Like the last one this was just a short drabble for a friend but she liked it and I decided to post it here.   
> Not a native speaker, so please excuse my language, but feel free to point out any major mistakes :) Have fun reading!

Poe happily put away the last tools before turning away from his X-wing.

“Come on, B-B8!” He called. “We have plans for tonight!”

A few minutes later he arrived at Finns apartment. Since he had moved in in the resistance’s headquarter they had spend quite some time together. Poe ran his hand through his hair and knocked. It took Finn a few moments to open the door and he looked a little dazed as if...

“Have you been sleeping already?!”

“Ahhm, it has been a long day?” The former stormtrooper tried to excuse himself.

“The hell you are already going to bed! You’ve been here for... What? Three weeks? And how many nights have you spent outside of your apartment?”

“I...” Finn rubbed his neck. “Just let me grab some proper clothes alright? Do you want to come in?”

He opened the door a little more. Poe was standing there a little startled before entering the small room. It consisted only of a small bedroom, a bath and a small kitchenette. Finn walked to a cupboard and pulled a fresh t-shirt and jeans from a drawer.

“So, what are we gonna do tonight?”

Poe was still standing awkwardly in a corner, not knowing what to do and slightly embarrassed by the man changing clothes right in from of him.

“Ahhm, I was thinking that we could go to the “Rim's Edge”. They got some good drinks there and the folks are okay.”

“Sounds good.”

Now it was Finn's turn to be nervous. He had never been in a bar before, at least not for drinking, but he would do hell and tell Poe about it. He wouldn’t admit it but he hated to be exposed in front of the pilot and he felt like going for a drink was something he should have done before. He grabbed the used leather jacket he had gotten from Poe and turned towards the door.

“Let's go.”

The small bar wasn’t as full as Poe would have expected on a Friday evening so they got a nice table from where they could watch most of what was happening around them. There was a small stage and a band played, much to the delight of some younger members of the resistance who seemed to enjoy their evening off.

Finn took it all in and before he could even have a look at the menu Poe already handed him a huge glass filled with a yellowish beverage.

“I hope you like beer. I know it tastes differently wherever you drink it but I really like this one and I hoped...” Poe trailed off. Finn had no idea what he was talking about.

“Yeah... Sure... I’ll just give it a try.”

The liquid tasted surprisingly good and Finn emptied his glass within few minutes. Poe shot him an impressed look but gladly took the second beer Finn had gotten for them.

They talked about this and that, laughed a little about the plump flirting some of the young pilots tried to do with the waitress and drank quite a lot. At some point they had switched from beer to harder stuff and even though Finn was already feeling a little dizzy he didn’t say anything.

“I'll be right back.” He said another drink later and stood up.

At least he tried for suddenly the floor was tilting violently to the side. The young man fell back to his seat. Poe jumped to his feet when he saw his friend falling.

“Man, are you alright?”

“Hmhmm I’m fine “ Finn stood up again, more carefully this time. “I'm gonna use the bathroom.”

The pilot shot him another concerned look, then returned to his drink. How many times had the former stormtrooper been to a bar before or drunk alcohol? Not many, if at all, he figured.

When Finn returned from the bathroom, some shots were standing on the table and Poe grinned wickedly. “Let's play a game.”

Another hour later Poe couldn’t stop smiling anymore. Finn was just too cute. He constantly babbled about how glad he was that he had joined the resistance and how he would never ever leave Poe’s side again. And even though the pilot knew this was just the alcohol talking he kind of enjoyed Finn's compliments.

When they finally got up (they had to, the bar would close in a few minutes), Finn was leaning heavily on Poe, but he didn’t mind.

“You know” the younger man slurred “This was the first time in my whole life that I’ve been drinking alcohol.”

“I figured” laughed Poe.

“You don’t think someone will notice, do you?“

„Not if you don’t talk to anyone in the next few hours.”

Suddenly encouraged Finn looked directly at his friend. “You should stay at my place and make sure of that!” He smiled shyly. “If you want.”

In Finn's apartment they both slumped down on the bed and Poe handed his friend a bottle of water he had snatched from the fridge. Finn leaned his head against his shoulder.

“I never had a friend like you before.” he mumbled. The pilot wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Maybe a little disappointed? He liked Finn, very much even.

“Well, I guess there are no other friends like me.” He winked.

“Yeah, I figured!”

And them he pulled Poe’s head down and kissed him.

“That’s something I've been wanting to do for a long time.” Finn smiled. The pilot didn’t answer but instead pulled their lips back together.


End file.
